40 segundos
by sunshinebunnyco
Summary: La mente humana tiene más de 48 pensamientos por minuto, 40 segundos son bien suficientes para recordar toda una vida quizá. Una propuesta, una respuesta, un inicio, desarrollo y final… nada es tan simple como parece. Pasamos mil veces frente a las mismas cosas hasta que un día, de pronto y por casualidad ya nada es igual. AceSabo/Saboace
1. Joussence

La mente humana tiene más de 48 pensamientos por minuto, 40 segundos son bien suficientes para recordar toda una vida quizá.

Una propuesta, una respuesta, un inicio, desarrollo y final… nada es tan simple como parece.

Pasamos mil veces frente a las mismas cosas hasta que un día, de pronto y por casualidad ya nada es igual.

AceSabo/SaboAce

* * *

40 segundos

* * *

El pequeño aro metálico que se le estaba ofreciendo era algo que realmente no esperaba, para Sabo las formalidades siempre habían estado de mas, el moreno sin embargo siempre había sido mucho más detallista de lo que habría cabido esperar; Al menos siempre lo era con él.

Las manos de Ace sudaban ligeramente desde hacia unas cuantas horas, había estado preparando el momento meses antes de que siquiera consiguiera el anillo, lo había visto en una vitrina por casualidad cuando caminando por el centro de la ciudad en dirección al transporte público aquel objeto había llamado su atención, algo en el le había hecho detenerse al instante, sabía que su novio no era una persona que usase joyería y él mismo tampoco solía portarla pero al ver la pequeña alianza exhibida de aquella forma a juego con las argollas de matrimonio algo le había retenido frente al mostrador iluminado en una noche, como muchas otras, donde cansado del trabajo no quería pensar en otra cosa que no fuera llegar a casa, aquel objeto sin embargo le había dejado plantado frente a la tienda por unos buenos 40 segundos, tiempo que le había tomado decidirse por lo que quería, en realidad era algo que siempre había querido y probablemente si no lo había pensado antes era porque estaba tan seguro de que el rubio seguiría a su lado de por vida que no lo había pensado necesario pero ahora que la idea se había metido en su cerebro no descansaría hasta obtener lo que quería y ahora que acababa de proponérsele a la persona que amaba a pesar de que creía estar seguro de la respuesta del rubio cada segundo de silencio era como una tortura.

El cerebro del pecoso trabajaba a tiempo extra, querría que el otro se apurara a decir que si o que no en lugar de estar viendo la pequeña cajita blanca en la que había puesto la alianza de oro que se interrumpía solo en el centro de la misma por un pequeño brillante que parecía no tener relieve, cortando la delicada circunferencia del anillo por el centro para hacerle hermosamente imperfecta, tal como su novio y, quería pensar, futuro esposo, quizá había sido aquel detalle el que más le gustara de la joya que tanto trabajo le había costado obtener pues para cuando juntase el dinero suficiente para comprarla la joyería donde la había visto la primera vez había desaparecido, o bien, quizá no lo había hecho pero el letrero de "Cerrado" pendía de manera ominosa sobre la puerta, pensando que aquello solo era una coincidencia había regresado a la tienda al día siguiente y al que le seguía pero el mismo letrero funesto parecía estar mofándose de él en cada ocasión, incluso había puesto una excusa para salir a solas en su día de descanso a una hora más temprana de la habitual y ahí estaba el estúpido letrero nuevamente, Ace realmente habría disfrutado de romper la maldita ventana y robarse las alianzas en ese punto pero el anillo de exhibición había sido cambiado hacia algunas semanas y no estaba muy seguro de poder hallarlo en el interior de la tienda sin la ayuda de algún empleado antes de que llegase la policía; Al final había pasado dos semanas recorriendo las joyerías cercanas en busca de el modelo que el quería, había bastantes similares pero era demasiado necio y testarudo para dejar las cosas por la paz y conformarse con algún otro modelo similar, si había esperado más de 5 años sin meterse con nadie más cuando su novio desapareciera en el siniestro que le causara la cicatriz que portaba en el rostro podía bien pasarse unas cuantas semanas buscando un anillo.

Le gustaba aquella cicatriz, la odiaba por recordarle que en aquel entonces no había podido protegerle pero le gustaba pues era parte de la persona que amaba, aunque por aquel tiempo cuando Sabo se viera involucrado en el caso "Goa K" la mayoría le habían dado por muerto, se daba por hecho que cualquier victima de aquel piromano-asecino serial no volvía a ser encontrado más que muerto, calcinado y posible de reconocer únicamente por los records dentales, como un joven detective y novato recién entrado al departamento de la investigación privada (profesión que había escogido mas por el romanticismo de la misma que por un verdadero motivo en si pues la mayoría de sus trabajos se trataban de esposas paranoicas y hasta mascotas extraviadas) pocas oportunidades tenia de desenmascarar a un tipo contra el que la policía no había podido siquiera, se sentía una clase de chicuelo idiota jugando a Sherlock Holmes... y alguien le había robado a su Watson, pero aun así había conseguido encontrar al desgraciado, tras el reconocimiento y encarcelamiento del culpable sin embargo sus problemas apenas y si habían comenzado, el cuerpo de Sabo no se hallaba en el lugar del crimen, al chico al que habían rescatado era uno completamente diferente, el pecho del menudo pelinegro había quedado marcado de por vida con una enorme "X" y estaba seguro que el muchacho sufriría bastante en recuperación pero no era a quien buscaba, al preguntarle al maldito sujeto por Sabo está solo se había burlado con una risa fría y siniestra, le había dicho que el rubio estaba muerto pero Ace se había negado a creerle, nunca lo creería a menos que viera el cadáver.

Habían sido largos años después de aquello, aun con el apoyo de los compañeros que se habían convertido prácticamente en su segunda familia, aun con el apoyo de aquel extraño a quien habían rescatado y que después se convirtiera en uno de sus más grandes amigos, otro de sus hermanos, aun con todo eso por las noches apenas si conciliaba el sueño, la sonrisa del joven que siempre le había apoyado en todo y alentado a seguir sus sueños por muy ridículos que fueran le hacía mas falta de lo que quería admitirse a si mismo incluso, había otras personas y otras sonrisas que estaban a su alrededor, pero ninguna podía remplazar a la de su Sabo, ninguna, ni siquiera la de el pequeño Luffy que se convirtiera en una especie de luz para él en aquellos años o la de su amigo Marco tan calmada y serena o la de el mismo viejo que fuera una clase de segundo padre para él, aun con las palabras de apoyo y aliento para que siguiera adelante nunca lo había hecho del todo, no podía olvidarse de esos ojos azules como el mar en calma que en ese mismo momento parecían estarse inundando mientras él seguía sosteniendo la cajita con las manos algo temblorosas, Joder ¿Que tan difícil era decir sí o no? El que había esperado varios años antes de volverle a encontrar y todavía más antes de que el rubio le recordase no tenia paciencia para ninguna otra cosa.

Por que la tortura no había acabado el día que encontrase a Sabo, aquel día tan alegre en su vida se había visto ensombrecido por el hecho de que su mejor amigo desde que tenía 7 años no recordaba ni su propio nombre, únicamente respondía al nombre de Sabo porque así era como los doctores habían decidido llamarlo (motivo de la inscripción interior en el reloj de muñeca que Ace le había regalado en uno de sus cumpleaños) tras despertar en el hospital al que había sido internado, Sabo había logrado escapar de aquel lugar donde el ahora convicto criminal le mantenía encerrado, no le sorprendía, no en verdad, siempre había sabido que su amigo había sobrevivido a aquel infierno, solo que no sabía cómo o a donde había ido, una vez le encontrara supo, más o menos que una pareja le había hallado colapsado al lado de la carretera, con el cuerpo hecho un amasijo de sangre entre cortes, moretones y quemaduras de gravedad, aquel bastardo que habían aprendido no solo les prendía fuego y dejaba que murieran quemados vivos, no, aquello era únicamente el paso final, la sanguijuela gustaba de torturar a sus víctimas hasta el borde de la muerte y cuando aquellas ya no tenían energía o voluntad para gritar, llorar y suplicar mas entonces y solo entonces les daba la ultima tortura de quemarles vivos, llevándolos a un lugar aun más alejado que donde les tenia capturados regularmente pues gustaba de ponerles al aire libre y verles arder, aquel había sido el punto en donde había escapado Sabo, justo antes de ser quemado vivo... apenas si lo había logrado, si el tipejo no se hallase ya tras las rejas Ace le habría matado a golpes, si alguna vez había deseado quemar a alguien con vida era a aquel sujeto y aun eso habría sido muy poco.

Había sido difícil sacar a Sabo de la institución mental a la que se le había asignado tras su recuperación en el hospital, siendo prácticamente un lastre para el gobierno Ace había pensado que no sería complicado si presentaba los papeleos adecuados pero el chico que además de la amnesia y una justificada fobia por el fuego no parecía presentar ningún síntoma de delirios o desequilibrios mentales se había ganado a tal punto el cariño de las enfermeras y los doctores que cuando el pecoso se presentase a pedir su alta se le habían puesto más trabas de lo habitual, el pelinegro había tenido que entrevistarse con el rector de la institución (Un tal Monkey D. Dragón) para siquiera tener permiso de visitar al rubio una vez por semana, aquellos encuentros semanales le llenaban el pecho con tal angustia que el mal habito que ya tenía de fumar se había vuelto tres veces más marcado, cuando antes solo fumaba un cigarrillo de vez cuando en ese entonces consumía media cajetilla diaria, la mayoría de esta en las 5 horas de carretera que había entre la clínica donde estaba Sabo y su lugar de residencia.

Pero valía la pena, Sabo era tan encantador como le recordaba y probablemente no se habría atrevido a confesar sus sentimientos por el de no haber sido por ese incidente, no quería pensar en perderle de nuevo sin decirle lo que sentía, con el estomago en un nudo mil veces más grande del que tenia ahora lo había visto por primera vez en 5 años en aquel jardín, con la alegre sonrisa que tenia para cualquiera y el mismo trato amable que daba a todos, aquello le había hecho sentir su corazón estrujado como una esponja húmeda entre las manos del rubio, no le conocía, no tenía idea de quién era Ace y lo que habían tenido juntos, la forma familiar como hablara con las enfermeras o doctores que se acercaban de vez en vez para preguntar si todo estaba bien le irritaba a más no poder, no recordaba haber estado mas celoso en toda su vida que cuando había visto a una enfermera pelirroja abrazar al rubio con tanto cariño y fraternalita como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo, ahí mismo había decidido que la odiaba y aun ahora cuando llegaban a ver a la chica (con la que el rubio había mantenido contacto) no podía evitar sentir cierta enemistad contra ella.

Cuando le dijera a Sabo que lo amaba había sido rechazado de la peor manera posible, habían hablado durante horas... no, aquello era incorrecto, Ace había hablado durante horas de viejas anécdotas que no esperaba recordar con tanta claridad como las recordaba cuando se las había contado al menor con la esperanza de que pudiera acordarse de él en algún momento, todo en balde, parecía que nada de lo que le decía al otro despertaba ni la más mínima pizca de reconocimiento y cuando por fin juntase todo su valor para decirle al ojiazul lo que sentía el leve sonrojo en las mejillas del rubio y su marcado nerviosismo le habían hecho sentir por un momento que quizá había esperanza antes de escuchar aquellas horribles palabras salir de su boca "Lo lamento Ace..." cualquier cosa que pudiera venir después de aquellas tres malditas palabras no era buena, porque 'lo lamento pero no siento lo mismo' o 'lo lamento pero solo te quiero como a un amigo' eran las cosas que siempre había temido escuchar de hacer al más joven participe de sus sentimientos y lo que realmente le había dicho "pero no sé realmente quien eres" probablemente había sido igual de cruel.

Aun así había continuado con aquellas visitas, tras la incomodidad inicial posterior a aquella confesión había sido más cuidadoso con no demostrar sus sentimientos frente al rubio, las fotografías no parecían ayudar tampoco pero aun así el menor le había pedido quedarse con una donde estaban juntos, le había dicho, en aquel entonces que solo quería conservar un recuerdo de cuando aquella cicatriz que cruzaba casi la mitad de su cara no fuera parte de su imagen propia, después le había confesado que el realidad solo había querido conservar un recuerdo del pecoso por si un día se aburría de ir a visitarle como varios doctores habían dicho que haría, en realidad al parecer el rubio se había querido marchar con Ace ya a su siguiente visita pero había sido convencido por la misma chica pelirroja que no era seguro, otra razón más para odiar a la tal Koala, quizá solo hubiera estado pensado en el bien de Sabo pero le había complicado las cosas bastante, bien podría haber tenido al rubio en su casa más de 3 meses antes de lo que al fin lo había tenido si la chica hubiera mantenido la bocaza cerrada.

Su primer beso había sido también la primera chispa de reconocimiento que había podido percibir en el rubio, había sufrido de un ataque de narcolepsia mientras hablaban, para cuando había regresado en si se hallaba con la cabeza recostada en las piernas del rubio, con aquel acariciándole el cabello de manera tan agradable y cariñosa que se había fingido dormido un rato mas, de manera que había podido sentir perfectamente cuando el otro se inclinase sobre él a besarle suavemente, un roce tan dulce y tímido que Ace podría casi estar seguro que habría sido el primero y eso le hacía extrañamente feliz... a la edad que tenían era casi imposible pensar que fuera el primer beso de su amigo pero la sola idea le hacía bastante ilusión. No queriendo ser grosero sin embargo no había dejado que el ojiazul se enterara de que en verdad había estado despierto. antes de irse sin embargo Sabo había preguntado, con aquella chispa en los ojos si en verdad antes de aquello únicamente habían sido amigos siempre, Ace había tenido que sonreír un tanto triste y admitir que sí, que nunca había tenido el coraje de declarársele antes por temor a perderle como amigo.

Tres semas después en su mismo auto no recordaba haber fumado un solo cigarro de regreso de la clínica a su departamento a las afueras de la ciudad, a Sabo no le gustaba demasiado el humo de los cigarrillos, ahora apenas si fumaba de vez en cuando y únicamente fuera de casa.

Realmente era afortunado de tener a Sabo con él, realmente...

-No...- el alma del pecoso se había caído al suelo al escuchar a su novio abrir la boca para pronunciar aquella sencilla negativa, estaba a punto de reclamar cuando el otro volvió a abrir la boca para continuar hablando.- No sé qué decir...- Con una venita formándosele en la sien al pecoso no se había reprimido de darle al rubio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.- ¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió!- reclamo el rubio sobándose el golpe que le había dado, mirándole con reproche y un puchero de niño caprichoso al mismo tiempo.

-No tanto como dolerá si no me contestas de una buena vez Sabo.- había pronunciando notablemente irritado aunque con el alma de regreso al cuerpo al saber que el otro no le había dado una negativa aun, la risa que llenara la habitación tapizada por las flores favoritas del rubio le había hecho relajarse un poco, mas aun cuando el otro le tomase el rostro para rosar sus labios suavemente.

-No sé qué decir respecto a lo dulce que eres cuando no estás golpeándome.- había dicho a modo de broma.- lo otro no tendría por qué contestarlo bobo, sabes que si.- susurro Sabo contra los labios ajenos sin separarse demasiado, disfrutando del calor y la cercanía ajena, al llegar a casa esa noche no había esperado ver la habitación llena de jazmín y magnolias y mucho menos al pelinegro con una pequeña cajita blanca en las manos y una propuesta de matrimonio en los labios

A Sabo aquello le había descolocado tanto que por unos buenos 40 segundos no había sabido bien que decir, a veces le molestaba no recordar ciertos detalles de su vida de antaño, o ciertas cosas que Ace parecía hacer cual si fueran naturales entre ellos y que él no recordaba lo fueran, a veces pensaba incluso que el moreno se aprovechaba un poco de la situación, querría haber sabido todo de cuando él y el chico que pronto seria su esposo fueran mejores amigos, a veces le era doloroso ver viejas fotografías y no saber qué había pasado en el momento pero disfrutaba en sobremanera observarlas, saber que aunque no lo recordara había estado ahí, las nuevas fotografías con nueva gente tampoco se habían hecho esperar y para cuando menos lo sabía ya tenía tantos recuerdos nuevos que incluso los viejos habían perdido un poco su importancia, porque de que le servía preocuparse por un pasado incierto si tenía a su lado aquello que durante los años en el hospital no había podido hallar con nadie, un lugar que solo con la presencia ajena se volvía más que una casa, un verdadero hogar.

Vio al azabache tomar el anillo de su caja antes de sostenerle la mano y colocárselo en el dedo anular, el tamaño era perfecto aunque Sabo no estaba seguro si le llevaría así o quizá le colgara en alguna cadena para llevarle al cuello y no perderlo, sus ojos estaban ligeramente húmedos de toda la emoción que aquel hermoso detalle le hacía sentir.

Sintió las manos en los costados de su rostro acariciarle suavemente mientras se sonreían de manera cómplice, con los te amos silenciosos de los que ya se han dicho todas las palabras de amor existentes en el mundo y que aún siguen queriéndose.-Sabo...- un simple nombre era más que una declaración y con el azul perdiéndose en el negro desaparecía al cerrar los ojos para sentirse envuelto entre los brazos de su amante como la noche envuelve al día interminablemente, para siempre.

.  
.

Fin

* * *

Se supone que esto era para un concurso (Concurso de LFP 3er Aniversario) pero no me decido si poner este u otro "oneshot" que tengo preparado para los siguientes días… espero que les haya gustado aun así y gracias a quien haya leído esto, los comentarios siempre serán agradecidos :)

Te miau mia miau gatito gordo… con mucho miau miau.


	2. Bagatelle

Ohoho, al final eh sucumbido ante la tentación, una historia más para la lista de actualizaciones… espero que el gatito gordo lo entienda y pueda perdonarme…

* * *

Bagatelle*

* * *

-¡Que bien que pudieras venir hoy Sabo! Sanji dijo que prepararía algo especial si venias.- Había sido algún tiempo desde que no viera al pequeño con la cicatriz en el pómulo izquierdo, más de cuatro meses de hecho, quedaron de verse en el restaurante de uno de los amigos del menor para intercambiar novedades pues el chiquillo había estado de viaje hasta la semana anterior y aunque Luffy principalmente había sido amigo de Ace en un inicio a Sabo no le había costado trabajo encariñarse con el muchacho tampoco y a la inversa a pesar de la inicial renuencia del pecoso a presentarlos, Ace había argumentado que siendo víctimas de la misma situación (el caso GoaK) quizá experimentaran alguna incomodidad al conocerse, Sabo sospechaba un poco que la razón de que su novio no quisiera presentarlos de inicio fueran más bien los celos y la inseguridad pues en realidad era difícil conseguir que Ace le presentase de buena gana con alguien en general, era como si su ahora prometido le quisiera tener aislado por miedo a que volviera a extraviarse, lo cual aunque lindo podía resultar francamente agobiante a veces, lo bueno era que bastaba insistir un poco para que cediera, hoy por hoy Sabo conocía a la mayoría de los amigos del pecoso al menos... aunque aun desconocía a la mayoría de los amigos que el mismo tuviera antes de la pérdida de memoria salvo por Ace, aunque aquello era un dato curioso Sabo nunca le había dado demasiada importancia.

-¿Cómo han ido las cosas con Ace?- Sabo sonrió ante la pregunta del menor, se quito uno de los guantes que usaba para cubrir las cicatrices de sus manos siempre que salía y levantó su diestra para mostrar la alianza de matrimonio al pequeño, de inicio el moreno solo había levantado una ceja de manera curiosa y después al procesar la información se había prácticamente echado encima de él a través de la mesa para abrazarle y desearle felicidades, el resto de la siguiente hora y media había pasado entre anécdotas del menor acerca de sus viajes y preguntas de dónde, cómo y cuándo planeaban hacer la boda y la fiesta, Sabo quería algo sencillo eh intimo, Lu, mas de acuerdo con el pecoso, pensaba que había que echar la casa por la ventana en una ocasión así y hasta había llamado a Sanji para insistir que él debía preparar el banquete, Sabo no había tenido corazón para decirle al menor que de eso ya se estaría encargando Thatch, y bueno, seguro que al castaño no le venía mal una mano en toda la comida que el pecoso quería que preparase.

Con la promesa de que le mandaría la invitación con tiempo el rubio se había despedido cuando fuera hora de volver a casa, subiendo al auto que no era suyo pero que el pecoso insistía que usara él en lugar de compartirlo, sus trabajos estaban en direcciones opuestas de la ciudad y Ace no le permitía viajar en transporte público a pesar de que él mismo lo hiciera... a Sabo a veces le parecía que el pelinegro se preocupaba de mas por su bienestar, a veces hasta el punto de resultar molesto pero solo ver el rostro de su novio era incapaz de negarle cualquier cosa y no era como si Ace hiciera todo aquello con afán de enfadarlo, por supuesto que no, tampoco quería preocuparle de mas así que accedía casi de inmediato a la mayoría de las peticiones del pelinegro, no le parecía raro por ejemplo que este le pidiera hacerle saber de su horario de trabajo y descansos o cuando saldría con algún amigo, tampoco que le hubiera hecho descargar eh instalar un programa de rastreo por GPS en el celular o que le pidiera llamar si pensaba demorar más de lo acordado, después de todo no podía pasarse por lo que ellos habían tenido que soportar sin alguna clase de rezagos, la paranoia por ejemplo era un poco difícil de superar y Sabo muchas veces había sufrido de terrores nocturnos que le hacían levantarse sobresaltado y empapado en sudor en media madrugada.

No había gritos al despertar ni se levantaba cual impulsado por un resorte pero con las cuencas levemente desorbitadas y el corazón estallándole la sangre de sus pulsaciones en los oídos tenia que respirar profundo unas cuantas veces antes de lograr calmarse lo suficiente para abrazarse al pelinegro que dormía a su lado, no le gustaba despertar al mayor por algo como aquello, realmente prefería afrontar esos problemas a solas ya que dudaba que Ace pudiera llegar a comprenderlos, en alguna ocasión pensó en hablar del tema con Luffy, ambos siendo supervivientes de aquel terrible asesino había un cierto vinculo entre ellos que iba más allá del entendimiento o las palabras pero había descartado la idea al pensar que aquello quizá podría traerle un trago amargo al menor y prefería evitar aquello. Le quería demasiado como para hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera causarle daño al menor, casi tanto como a Ace pero de manera distinta.

Bastaba con despertar y abrazarse a la espalda desnuda del moreno para recordar donde estaba, para sentirse bien y vivo y a salvo, no quería despertarle pero cuando lo hacia el otro le abrazaba con tal ternura y cariño que Sabo no podía creer la suerte que tenia, que Ace le hubiera buscado durante tantos años y le hiciera sentir todo aquello que causaba en él no era algo que cualquiera hacia y debía contarse afortunado a pesar de las constantes advertencias por parte de sus amigos del hospital, su memoria aun no había regresado y no sabía si lo haría eso pero dudaba que eso fuera tan importante como los chicos del hospital le hacían creer, Dragón había dicho que cabía la posibilidad de que nunca la recuperase, aun tras de que las autoridades le hicieran reconocer el rostro del sujeto que le había tenido en cautiverio (mera formalidad habían dicho) no había recordado nada en absoluto... su mente bloqueaba todo lo relacionado con el suceso y, por algún motivo, lo relacionado con su vida anterior a aquel, a veces le incomodaba pero no sentía que fuera relevante cuando estaba al lado de Ace, su Ace, el único que despertaba alguna ligera chispa de reconocimiento y familiaridad en el mundo gris de su memoria.

-¿Te divertiste hoy con Luffy?- La pregunta había hecho que el rubio levantara la mirada de su plato, sonriendo en espera que el moreno no notase su distracción, había estado tan perdido en la bruma de los inexistentes recuerdos que no había sido consiente siquiera en qué momento se había cambiado por la ropa informal que usaba en casa y menos cuando había calentado la comida que había traído consigo del Baratie para compartir con el pecoso.

-Si, tiene muchas anécdotas nuevas.- había dicho removiendo las patatas de un lugar a otro, curioso, no sentía mayor apetito que cuando llegara casa y eso que el reloj ya marcaba las once de la noche, probablemente había estado en automático todo el día hasta aquel momento, a veces le sucedía, lo odiaba porque después no recordaba bien lo que había hecho durante esos lapsos y si la amnesia no fuera suficiente el olvidar lo que hacia día a día tampoco iba a ayudar mucho, los doctores decían que estaba relacionado, la situación no era precisamente alentadora ¿Que pasaría si un día decidían ampliar la familia y se le olvidaba también aquello? Ya se imaginaba un bebe llorando en medio del supermercado y él en el auto, en definitiva no sonaba nada bien.

-Estas distraído.- aquello no había sido una pregunta, ver al otro ponerse en pie para acercarse a él y revisar sus pupilas había sido demasiado para soportarlo, odiaba que el otro hiciera aquel gesto como si se tratase de algo realmente grave y para evitarlo había hecho lo primero que se le viniera en mente, tomando la corbata que aunque un poco suelta aun pendía del cuello ajeno le jalo con moderada fuerza para atraer al mayor en un suave beso que aquel se había encargado de profundizar mucho mas, haciendo danzar sus lengua juntas antes de separarse.

Sabo relamió sus labios al sentir al otro separarse, fijando su mirada levemente perdida en esos pecaminosos labios que le hacían olvidar cualquier molestia.- Te amo Ace...- susurro antes de inclinarse al frente buscando besar al mayor de nuevo, acariciando el cabello del más alto entre los dedos de una de sus manos mientras con la otra de dedicaba a deshacer el nudo de la corbata ajena por completo, deseaba todo aquello que el moreno le hacía sentir con tal fervor que su cuerpo comenzaría a doler si no lo obtenía.- Tengo hambre de ti...- mordisqueando los labios del moreno de manera sugerente y juguetona bajo sus manos a la camisa ajena, comenzando a desabrocharla para poder sentir esa bendita piel bajo sus manos, necesitaba la calidez de aquella sobre su cuerpo, sus labios bajaban poco a poco por las mejillas del moreno y hasta su oído, besando el área del cuello del pecoso justo bajo aquel.- lléname de ti... hazlo hasta que se derrame...-

La obscenidad de aquellas palabras había hecho al moreno estremecer, sin esperar demasiado había tomado al otro en brazos, cargándole hasta la habitación y depositándole en la cama sin ninguna delicadeza, una sola palabra del rubio bastaba para hacerle perder la cabeza y desear estar entre sus piernas, la jodida belleza de aquella increíble cantidad de obscenidad en alguien que durante el día parecía tan educado y propio no dejaba de causarle menos gracia que excitación, era demasiado morboso escuchar al ojiazul decir que deseaba aquello, el lo deseaba también, no había tardado más de 40 segundos en quitarle la ropa por completo y dejarlo desnudo en la cama a su merced.- Como me gustaría poder follarte hasta desangrarte...-

Las palabras que debían haber sido excitantes habían hecho al rubio estremecerse por una razón completamente diferente al placer, al sentir al mayor colocarse sobre el cual depredador sobre su presa había tenido que mantener los ojos bien abiertos para recordarse con quien estaba pero entre la bruma de la lujuria en los obscuros ojos de su amado Ace le parecía haber visto algo completamente diferente asomar... no había tenido demasiado tiempo a descifrar exactamente que había sido aquello cuando sintiera el grueso y duro miembro desgárrale suavemente el interior, las heridas de noches anteriores reabriéndose de inmediato para lubricar con su propia sangre aquella brutal forma de hacer el amor que tenía su novio, el masoquista placer de tener al otro chocando en su lastimado interior cada vez mas fuerte haciéndole llenar la habitación de lastimeros quejidos y gemidos que solo parecían alimentar más aun el libido de su futuro esposo, aquel chico que tanto le cuidaba en todos los aspectos de su vida resultaba ser un verdadero sádico en la cama, era casi gracioso.

Aquel profundo descuido y salvajismo a la hora de follar curiosamente era una de las cosas que a Sabo mas le gustaban de su novio, en aquel momento que clavaba sus uñas en la espalda ajena hasta hacerle gruñir mientras su interior se estrechaba entre dolor y placer cada que el liquido preseminal del moreno se derrababa haciéndole escocer las heridas, en aquel momento era donde más le amaba, el dolor le recordaba que estaba vivo y que no era de cristal... que por mucho que el otro le dañara seguía ahí, que era más que una muñeca de porcelana para colocar en la vitrina.

-Mhh... Ace...- los ojos cristalizados por las lagrimas y el dolor coronaban aquella exquisita expresión sonrojada, Sabo era simplemente perfecto en aquellos momentos.- más... lle...name...- cada gemido le incitaba a embestirle con mayor fuerza, con mayor frenesí, sin preocuparse por el leve chapoteo de la sangre ajena, nada que ver con el inseguro muchacho al que se lo había hecho la primera vez, había dolido tanto tener que controlarse en aquella ocasión para no lastimarle de mas cuando cada reacción del ojiazul le hacía desear torturarle mucho mas allá de lo físicamente recomendable, porque ninguno de ellos era profesional en el arte de amar y eso solo hacia las cosas mucho más peligrosas.

No sabían los límites del cuerpo humano y eso podía llevar al otro al borde de la muerte si no le cuidaba bien después del acto pero aquel mismo riesgo era lo que hacia las cosas aun más interesantes, sentirse en control completo del cuerpo y la vida del rubio y que aquel aun le suplicase por mas era el epítome de la gloria, Sabo era lo mejor que podía tener y pronto seria suyo mas allá de toda duda.- nghh... tócate Sabo...- ordeno roncamente al sentir que no aguantaría mucho mas, sosteniendo una de las piernas del rubio en alto mientras su otra mano estaba junto al rostro ajeno, en aquella posición podía observar todo el delicioso erotismo del que el rostro ajeno era capaz, las uñas en su espalda dejarían deliciosas marcas para recordarle el acto cada que la camisa le rosara aquellas durante el día, cuando las manos del menor obedecieran no había podido aguantar mucho mas, vaciándose por completo en el interior del más joven le había sentido y visto removerse en el doloroso placer que le proporcionaba.

-Ahhh... Aceee...- el doloroso escozor de sentir al otro corrérsele dentro le había hecho arquear el cuerpo mientras los jadeos de su alterada respiración aun no aminoraban, la gruesa mano del pelinegro acompañando la suya para brindarle aquel mismo placer del orgasmo apenas unos segundos después le había hecho olvidar hasta de su propio nombre, podía sentir el sudor perlando su cuerpo lleno de marcas que no pertenecían únicamente a lo que había experimentado en cautiverio pues su amante era una persona tan celosa que no había forma de que dejase su cuerpo sin marca propia, aun ahora al dejarle vacio de otra cosa que no fuera su esencia podía sentir el leve peso del moreno sobre él y la húmeda lengua ajena delineando aquella cicatriz en su rostro de manera casi hambrienta, llenándole con una sensación de adrenalina difícil de describir que había culminado en su propio clímax derramándose por entre sus propios dedos y los de su amante.

-Te amo Sabo...- Por un segundo el aludido había pensado haber visto una bestia pero cualquier sospecha había quedado completamente relegada al fondo de su mente tras aquellas sencillas palabras, Ace le amaba y no había forma de que el peligro que a veces sentía acecharle entre sueños proviniera de otra cosa que no fuera aquel molesto pasado que no quería ni podía recordar.

.

.

.  
.

Continuara.

* * *

Ah quedado algo corto pero creo que se darán una idea de que ira la cosa… muchas gracias a quien le interese seguir esta historia, nos leemos pronto.

*Francés: Cosa de poco valor

Gato, yo te amo y como siempre gracias por apoyarme y decir que sonaba interesante, sabes que cuando dices eso me alientas más que nadie 3 te aaamo


	3. Loterie

Loterie*

 _A veces olvidamos las cosas que nos hace la gente y por eso seguimos a su lado._

 _A veces sabemos exactamente lo que hicieron pero aun así decidimos seguir con ellos._

.

.

.

.

Sabo estaba limpiando el ático de la casa cuando encontró aquel viejo sombrero de paja, lucia tan maltratado y empolvado que había decidido ponerlo en la caja de las cosas para desechar, se suponía que descansará en cama aquel día pero desde siempre , o más bien lo que él recordaba como siempre, había sido bastante malo para guardar reposo.

Ace nunca le dejaba ir al trabajo tras una noche como la anterior y su adolorido trasero lo agradecía más que el rubio mismo que igual se reía un poco con el intento de romanticismo de su futuro esposo, si bien llevarle el desayuno a la cama era un gesto verdaderamente tierno que ese desayuno consistiera en cereal con leche y jugo de bote era un poco gracioso, aquella mañana el pecoso realmente se había lucido, había un pequeño platito de uvas y fresas lavadas al lado de su cereal, todo un lujo considerando los estándares del desayuno del pecoso, a veces Sabo se preguntaba como ese hombre había vivido soltero durante más de la mitad de su vida.

"Comida congelada" era la respuesta que Ace solía darle.

Toda su ropa era a prueba de arrugas pues no sabía planchar, no sabía anudarse correctamente la corbata y quemaba cualquier comida que no pudiera hacerse en el microondas, incluso la sopa. Por muy enfermo que estuviera Sabo no había vuelto a pedirle una sopa al pecoso después de que quisiera hacerle probar esa extraña y fea melcocha.

Tras de que Ace se despidiera en la cama no habían pasado más de 10 minutos en lo que Sabo se cercioraba de que el mayor se hubiera llevado el auto y no regresaba antes de que se levantará a ver que hacía falta hacer en casa, no le era posible estar quieto, por mucho que lo quisiera y por mucho que su cuerpo adolorido y medio entumecido reclamara con cada paso simplemente no podía, tras inspeccionar que faltaba hacer se había decidido a limpiar el desván, era una tarea que no le requeriría tanto esfuerzo y que habían estado posponiendo por semanas.

Al menos no saldría de casa, ya eso debería ser suficiente, aun antes en el sanatorio siempre estaban persiguiéndole para que no se le ocurriera ir demasiado lejos de las instalaciones si estaba lastimado, por algún motivo parecía que Sabo fuera un pequeño imán para los accidentes, aquella vez que se había roto la pierna eh incluso cuando despertara con heridas de gravedad en la clínica donde le habían salvado la vida en todos lados se quejaban que no se sabía estar quieto, el estar en la camilla por demasiado tiempo simplemente le desesperaba.

Si estaba despierto sentía esa necesidad de moverse y casi huir. Ahora esa necesidad no era tan grande como en antaño pero seguía estando ahí.

Dragón solía decirle que tenía demasiado fuego en la sangre aunque Sabo estaba casi seguro que más bien solo era el miedo que no le dejaba en paz. El mismo motivo por el que los sueños inquietos le hacían despertar alterado, había algo en su subconsciente que no le permitía estarse tranquilo y no sabía si quería recordarlo o no.

El rector de la institución mental dentro de la que había vivido por varios años era un hombre bastante peculiar, siempre con sus teorías conspiratorias y aquella fascinación por la política del país que le habían hecho a Sabo preguntarse por qué dedicarse a una profesión como la psiquiatría cuando bien podía verlo en campaña para algún cargo importante, cuando se lo había hecho ver el hombretón simplemente se había reído y comentado que su padre había dicho lo mismo, pero que a él le gustaba donde estaba.

Garp, viejo héroe de la milicia y padre de ese hombre poco estaba enterado que el breve tiempo que su hijo había servido a su país le había bastado pare decidirse por la profesión que actualmente ejercía, si bien pocos soldados eran derivados a la institución Dragón siempre veía en ellos un reflejo de lo correcto en su decisión.

Podía entenderlo en cierta forma, lo que Dragón intentaba crear ahí era una especie de utopía; Aquel era un lugar tranquilo y agradable solamente por que el señor rector así lo mantenía. Una verdadera clínica para la reformación de las personas desequilibradas y no una casa de locos como la gente solía llamarles con buena razón.

Sabo como muchos otros era afortunado de haber acabado en aquel lugar y no en alguna otra clínica mental del estado donde probablemente nadie se habría preocupado sinceramente por él y su recuperación habría sido escasa o nula.

Podría haberse quedado ahí a trabajar tras su alta, muchos de los empleados habían sido antes pacientes de aquel lugar y le amaban con todo su corazón de la manera que ya no sucede hoy en día con la mayoría de los trabajos, ese sitio daba una oportunidad a la vida normal a sus pacientes.

Era difícil para una persona "reformada" conseguir empleo. Incluso con el bonito papel rosa de alta que casi casi parecía uno de esos premios que dan en los certámenes de perros por portarte bien y saber dar la patita. Sabo ya había pasado por ello, para cualquier pequeño empleo incluso en una cafetería había que omitir el detalle de la "enfermedad mental" de ser posible aunque su enfermedad fuera solo amnesia, no muchos sabían lidiar con esos detalles de la vida personal.

Y quizá para trabajos pequeños donde nadie investigaba no había demasiado problema pero si se quería algo más allá de empleado de producción o mesero había que presentar documentos en regla… a menos que quisieras arriesgarte a ser descubierto y despedido por omisión de información importante. Era todo un embrollo, tener a alguien como Ace que le apoyara en esos momentos realmente resultaba una bendición, no quería imaginarse lo mal que lo pasaban algunos de sus conocidos.

Koala, una chica encantadora víctima de la trata de personas por ejemplo era una de esas personas "reformadas" pero que la pasarían bastante mal de no ser por la oportunidad que Dragón le brindaba, tras recuperarle de sus secuestradores la chica no había hablado por más de tres años, shock post traumático habían dicho las autoridades, y dado que no había ningún reporte de extravió que coincidiera con las características de la niña esta hubiera ido a dar a un orfanato de no ser por su pequeño inconveniente.

La verdad era que había tenido suerte de presentar ese leve desequilibrio, en un orfanato probablemente no le habría ido tan bien, si bien era molesta en ocasiones la chica le caía bastante bien cuando no le estaba regañando, eran prácticamente de la misma edad y aunque la muchacha había soñado con ser piloto de aviación había tenido que conformarse con enfermería, eh incluso entrar a tal carrera le había sido cuestionado fuertemente, ni siquiera se le había dado la opción a medicina.

La vida no era exactamente justa para las personas con problemas por lo que no habían pedido.

La mayoría de la gente en aquel lugar verdaderamente intentaba ayudarte, eran casi como una nueva familia y de esa manera entendía que Dragón no quisiera dejar la institución en manos de quien sabe quién aunque eso implicara no poder ponerle la suficiente atención a su propio hijo, Luffy era un chiquillo alegre y despreocupado, seguro nada podría hacerle daño, ni la falta de atención de su padre, al menos eso querían creer, Sabo no le había conocido en persona hasta ir a vivir con Ace, el mundo podía estar lleno de felices casualidades.

La mirada de Dragón cuando se enteraron de que Luffy había sido secuestrado sin embargo nunca se borraría de la memoria de Sabo, aquel hombre que había ayudado a tanta gente parecía haber perdido algo, durante varios días no había salido de su habitación, a la semana se le veía pasear sombrío entre su despacho y las salas que requerían de su presencia, en una ocasión que Sabo había visitado su despacho pudo ver sobre el escritorio la fotografía de un chico no mayor a 10 años con un sombrero bastante similar al que ahora el rubio sujetaba entre sus manos, que curioso, aunque dudaba que fueran el mismo sombrero, Ace no había conocido a Luffy hasta que este hubiera sido rescatado y para entonces Luffy ya había perdido su sombrero, que estuviera ahí no tendría sentido.

Además debía haber cientos de sombreros iguales a ese en el mundo. ¿Qué tan difícil era conseguir un sombrero de paja con una franja roja?

Recordaba que cuando las cosas se habían solucionado Dragón solo había mencionado algo de que Luffy no encontraba su sombrero, como si aquello fuera lo más importante del mundo, cuando le preguntó si Luffy seria internado en aquel lugar Sabo había escuchado al mayor reírse por primera vez en semanas "Ese chico no duraría ni 40 segundos en este lugar, además ¿De qué podría servirle un padre que nunca ha estado?" hasta donde sabia Garp se había encargado de los procedimientos legales y Luffy jamás se presentó por la clínica ni su padre había acudido a visitarle. Aun así la fotografía seguía sobre el escritorio, y de vez en cuando Sabo podía atrapar al mayor contemplándola aunque tenía la leve impresión de que a lo que veía no era a su hijo.

Lentamente y con cuidado Sabo bajo las escaleras del ahora ordenado ático con una caja de tamaño mediano en las manos, colocando aquella sobre la mesa de la cocina alzo un poco la manga del suéter color celeste para dejar ver el reloj de cuero negro que Ace le había obsequiado, pasaba ya de la media tarde, era por eso que se sentía tan hambriento.

El rubio limpio el sudor de su frente un poco con la manga del suéter, tanto polvo y movimiento le hacían sentir sucio, lo mejor sería que tomara un baño antes de preparar el almuerzo, Ace aun tardaría un par de horas en llegar así que tenía tiempo.

.

.

El agua tibia de la regadera enseguida había comenzado a relajar sus músculos, el baño de la recamara principal en aquella casa de dos pisos que pertenecía a Ace tenía el pequeño lujo de contar con una tina doble bastante espaciosa pero el rubio rara vez se sentía cómodo usándola, si de vez en cuando le apetecía un baño de tina siempre usaba la más pequeña en el baño compartido de las habitaciones secundarias.

La casa siempre le había parecido demasiado grande a Sabo pero Ace decía que quería una gran familia algún día así que tenían una gran casa. Sabo no estaba seguro de querer una familia tan grande. Cuatro recamaras contando la suya en el piso superior y un estudio en la planta baja "por si acaso", incluso había escuchado a Ace hablar con alguno de sus hermanos del trabajo acerca de que si les llegase a faltar espacio pensaría comenzar a hacerlos compartir habitación, si cuatro chiquillos ya le parecían muchos no estaba seguro de donde sacaba Ace imaginación para pensar que llegasen a tener cinco, seis o más, a veces se preguntaba que exactamente pasaba por la mente del pecoso para desear verle con la barriga hinchada por tanto tiempo como eso implicaría, aunque hasta el momento no había sucedido.

No era como si estuvieran teniendo cuidado para evitarlo pero tampoco sabían si era posible para ellos siquiera. Había dos formas de saberlo, ir al hospital a hacerse pruebas de fertilidad o quedar embarazado, a Sabo no le gustaba la idea de ir al hospital porque de salir negativos ambos en los exámenes las ilusiones de Ace quedarían destruidas y no quería hacerle pasar por ello (si Ace salía positivo siempre podían simplemente cambiar de posición, no pensaba que hubiera mayor problema, pero si ambos salían negativos sería realmente trágico), prefería dejar las cosas a la suerte al menos de momento.

Además siempre estaba esa horrible posibilidad de que le hicieran saber que quizá hubiera tenido oportunidad de hacer a su pareja feliz de no ser por el trauma que su cuerpo había recibido durante el incidente con aquel pirómano, si era algo así no quería enterarse. Ace tampoco lo había propuesto y en realidad no hablaban al respecto.

Sabo bajo su mirada al piso, un hilo rosado de agua sanguinolenta parecía estar escurriendo entre sus piernas y por la blanca mica del piso de la bañera, quizá no debió moverse tanto durante el día. Ace le reprendería si veía que el sangrado aun le continuaba aunque no recordaba haber visto que su ropa estuviera manchada cuando la retiro, seguro era solo el agua caliente haciendo que sus vasos sanguíneos se relajaran, aun así debería aplicar medicina en cuanto saliera, por mucho que a Ace le gustara hacerlo sangrar en el momento siempre era un tema si no se cuidaba posteriormente, quizá algo había en esa manera de hacerlo que impedía el rubio quedara embarazado, o el sangrado o la anemia que este podía provocar si no se cuidaba.

No le gustaba ver a Ace conteniéndose, ya le trataba como si fuera a quebrarse en todo otro momento del día, no quería que ahora también lo hiciera en la cama pero si tenían que ser más suaves quizá valiera la pena solo para ver al moreno feliz.

Cerró las llaves de la regadera con aquel pequeño pensamiento ¿Qué harían si no podían cumplir con ese sueño de Ace? Debían hacerse exámenes premaritales en unas cuantas semanas, quizá deberían aprovechar el momento.

¿Ace lo querría aunque no pudiera darle hijos? Seguro que si se lo preguntaba diría que sí, pero que Ace fuera a sacrificar ese sueño no le parecía bien, saliendo de la ducha se enredó en la toalla y tomo la ropa sucia para lanzarla al canasto de la colada que tenían en la habitación, como pensó, no habia sangre en ella, eso le tranquilizaba un poco.

Regresar a la habitación de alguna manera era como regresar un poco en el tiempo.

El leve aroma a jazmín y magnolia aun permeaba desde el armario y las sabanas aunque las flores se habían marchitado hacía varias semanas atrás, Sabo aun podía recordar ese feliz nerviosismo cuando Ace le propusiera matrimonio con el cuarto lleno de sus flores favoritas, la amplia cama con barrotes permanecía deshecha en el intento idiota de que si Ace llegaba por sorpresa quizá pudiera engañarle diciendo que acababa de levantarse.

Dirigiéndose al tocador busco entre las cajitas que le poblaban aquella con los medicamentos, buscando el pequeño tubito de ungüento para aliviar la hinchazón y parar las hemorragias que el medico les había recomendado tras la primera vez que aquel problema se presentara, resultaba un poco incómodo de aplicar pero era bastante efectivo.

Soltó la toalla en el piso después de hallar el medicamento, tomando un poco de aquel para aplicarle en la zona afectada, inclinándose un poco sobre el tocador mientras palpaba con sus propios dedos su lastimada entrada, comenzando a introducirles ligeramente, soltando un pequeño quejido en el proceso, no resultaba tan incómodo el tener que hacerlo de aquella manera, lo incomodo era que no podía pedir ayuda a Ace para hacerlo sin que acabasen encamados y después de convivir tanto con él ahora Sabo no podía evitar asociar cualquier rose en esa zona con algo sexual, el sonrojo que su reflejo le devolvía desde el espejo se lo hacía saber vívidamente, seguro que a Ace le encantaría ver aquello.

Cerrando sus ojos el rubio comenzó a introducir un poco más sus dedos en el interior de su cuerpo, moviéndolos dentro y fuera con un ritmo lento y placentero que le había hecho comenzar a suspirar ligeramente, el leve escozor de la medicina en las heridas abiertas seguido del alivio momentáneo le hacía estrechar su cuerpo de manera inconsciente y el solo pensar en lo que el pecoso le diría en esos momentos le había hecho soltar un gutural sonido "Tócate, mi Sabo, hazlo para mi." De a poco los gemidos habían ido creciendo, con las piernas separadas y el cuerpo inclinado al frente hasta que su frente chocaba contra el espejo podía sentir su propia excitación crecer, los movimientos de sus dedos volviéndose más rápidos y marcados acercándole cada vez más a su propio clímax mientras en todo momento la imagen de su adorado pecoso poblaba su imaginación, apenas si había tenido que tocar su propia erección para acabar corriéndose entre sus propias manos con relativa facilidad. "Eres como una pequeña puta desesperada, ¿Tanto deseabas que te hiciera esto?" La sonrisa torcida dibujada en el rostro de su futuro esposo mientras esas palabras fluían de su boca como si alguna vez le hubiera escuchado decirlo le habían dejado frio.

Ace nunca le había hablado de aquella manera y él no contaba con esa clase de fetiches… ¿Por qué…?

Por unos instantes Sabo no supo reaccionar, después el sonido de un auto demasiado cercano para ser solo alguien que pasaba por la calle le había sacado de su trance, volteando a ver el reloj de pared había maldecido internamente, Ace había llegado temprano.

Tan rápido como podía había limpiado el pequeño desastre en sus manos y el tocador con la toalla antes en el suelo, vistiéndose precariamente con calzoncillos y una camisa limpia.—¿Sabo? — La voz de su futuro esposo en la planta baja de la casa le había hecho tensarse, no había alcanzado a botar las cosas en la cocina, Ace le descubriría de inmediato.

—Acá arriba. — alcanzó a decir el rubio saliendo de la recamara principal, Ace ya le esperaba al pie de la escalera con una mirada un poco seria.

—Vístete, tenemos visita. —

Sabo asintió ante aquella orden, regresando a la habitación para ponerse un par de jeans limpios y desenredar su cabello un poco tras secarlo de forma rápida.

Se puso unas sandalias y colgó por último la alianza de oro que le había dado Ace en torno a su cuello con un cordel de cuero que reservaba especialmente para ello, dándose una breve mirada al espejo se dispuso a bajar.

Luffy y Ace le esperaban sentados a la mesa de la cocina, el ambiente por alguna razón parecía extrañamente tenso, el mas joven de los morenos miraba la caja de cosas para desechar de forma casi compulsiva, como si hubiera algo en ella que requiriera toda su concentración, regresando a penas y de vez en cuando su mirada al pecoso, este por su parte se hallaba recargado contra la barra de granito, con los brazos cruzados en una actitud de predador vigilando a su distraída presa.

—Luffy, ¿Cómo has estado? — el menor volteó a verle como si no le conociera, con una expresión estúpida en su rostro. — ¿Luffy? —

—Luffy ha estado bien. — La voz de Ace era firme cual hierro, no admitía discusión y el aludido simplemente asintió, devolviendo su mirada a la caja. —Sabo, necesito que le digas a Luffy que todos los objetos en esa caja me pertenecen, los eh tenido siempre. —

Ace sabía que no había forma de que el rubio recordase aquello pero el tono en su voz había sido tan exigente que no le dejara otra opción mas que asentir. —Estaban en el desván, son cosas demasiado viejas. — comentó Sabo de manera casi evasiva. — En realidad creo que incluso deberíamos tirarlas. —

Un cierto brillo de esperanza se había dibujado en el rostro de Luffy, parecía que le ponía atención por primera vez. — Si van a tirarlas entonces tal vez…—

—No vamos a tirarlas Luffy. — Cortó Ace antes de que pudiera continuar la frase, la molestia era tan evidente en su voz que había causado un leve escalofrió en los otros dos chicos. — Sabo parece haber estado tomando algunas decisiones sin consultarme, pero no volverá a suceder ¿Verdad Sabo? —

—S-si… Lo lamento. — ¿Estaba molesto? ¿Por qué? Solo eran un montón de cosas viejas, nada de mayor importancia y no iba a botarlas sin consultar, solo lo había dicho en el momento por ser lo primero que pensara, ¿Qué podía haber en esa caja tan importante como para que esos dos se pusieran así?

—Quería que cenaremos juntos, pero creo que no será posible. — escucho decir al pecoso en tono más calmado, deshaciendo aquel fuerte que se hallaba haciendo con sus brazos y relajando sus facciones mientras se acercaba a Sabo. — Llevaré a Luffy a su casa y vuelvo. —le escucho decir en tono casi gentil mientras le envolvía la cintura de forma firme. —hablaremos cuando regrese. — dijo Ace y con un suave beso en los labios del rubio le soltó para tomar el brazo de Luffy, llevándoselo sin decir más.

Sabo realmente no entendía lo que había pasado ahí, Luffy ni siquiera se había despedido, parecía más como un animalito asustado que en cualquier momento saldría corriendo en dirección a la caja para recuperar lo que fuera que hubiera dentro que había provocado la situación.

De pronto, de pie en la cocina y mirando aquella caja un objeto en especial había despertado la curiosidad del rubio, en la franja roja de aquel viejo sombrero de paja un papelillo parecía haber sido colocado ahí casi de manera furtiva, estaba doblado por mitad y apenas y sobresalía la puntita, al desdoblarlo un suspiro abandono los labios del rubio.

Las palabras "Hiken no Ace" escritas con una caligrafía que Sabo no conocía le saludo desde el empolvado papel blanco, si por un segundo el rubio había dudado que ese sombrero y el del chico de la foto en el escritorio de Dragón pudiera ser el mismo ahora era más que obvio que había estado en un error, ese sombrero como había dicho su novio no le pertenecía a Luffy, no había manara que fuera suyo. Ahora ¿Qué quería decir eso de "Hiken"?

.

.

.

Continuara.

* * *

Pues… se supone que iba a actualizar "la vida sin ti" primero pero el gato me dio permiso con esa porque me andaban rondando en la cabeza las ideas y después si no se me olvidan XD

Gracias a quien quiera que lea esta historia y no se olviden de comentar 3

Muchos besos rechonchos y esponjosos para el gatito gordo.

*Loterie: Frances Loteria/suerte/azahar


	4. Deshonneur

Deshonneur

—¿Que quería ese chico contigo Sabo?—la voz de aquel extraño tenía un tono peculiarmente familiar, como si la hubiera escuchado durante toda su vida.

—¿Mmm? ¿Ace? Dijo que era un regalo de cumpleaños. — mostrando la cajita negra con un lazo rojo sonrió de manera nerviosa. — Ace es solo un amigo Lucci, no tienes por qué ponerte celoso. —

—Deberías devolverlo, no me agrada que otros chicos te hagan regalos. — Sabo no había podido contener la risa por más tiempo, inclinándose un poco sobre aquel extraño había plantado un pequeño beso en sus labios mientras guardaba el obsequio del otro moreno en su mochila, ya le abriría más tarde, en casa.

—Le devolveré si no me gusta. — la mirada severa del contrario le traía sin mucho cuidado, haría lo que mejor le viniera en gana mientras aun pudiera hacerlo, Lucci mas que nadie debería estar consciente de ello.

—Cuando seas mi esposo no dejare que nadie como él te vea. — de nuevo otra suave risa había abandonado la garganta del rubio, el día en que su compromiso se consumara aun le parecía demasiado distante.

—Ace es un buen chico, un poco raro pero un buen chico, quizá deberías conocerle mejor un día de estos Lu. —

—No dudo que sea bueno pero está enamorado de ti perdidamente y no haces nada por desalentarlo. —

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? — de manera juguetona había comenzado a enredar sus dedos en el rizado cabello de su prometido. —Es entretenido, además ya eh dicho, si no me gusta lo devolveré. —

—Eres cruel en ocasiones. —

.

.

Sabo abrió los ojos lentamente ¿Qué había sido exactamente aquel sueño? Un chico de cabello obscuro y largo ataviado en un fino traje que le esperaba después del colegio, un regalo que no recordaba haber recibido y esa conversación, esa extraña conversación ¿En verdad había sido un chico tan desagradable alguna vez? ¿Y encima había estado comprometido? ¿Por qué Ace no se lo había dicho? Giro ligeramente en la obscuridad para ver a aquel hombre que dormía tranquilamente en la misma cama que él, Ace era su novio y futuro esposo pero no siempre había sido así.

Según las cosas que Ace le había contado se conocían desde muy pequeños y habían sido mejores amigos siempre, nunca se le había confesado, aquel "sueño" sin embargo le decía que ya había estado consciente de los sentimientos del moreno desde antes y, al parecer, no reparaba siquiera en aprovecharse de ellos a pesar de estar con alguien más… el color había acudido a las mejillas del rubio lentamente ¿Cómo podía Ace haberse enamorado de alguien tan desagradable y poco considerado? El recuerdo había sido vivido y claro como si acabase de suceder, en su actuar no había rastro de culpa alguna, incluso podía decir que disfrutaba de la situación.

Le gustaba que Ace le prestara atención, siempre le había gustado.

La primera vez que había visto al moreno en la clínica de salud mental algo dentro suyo le había indicado que le agradaba tener su atención, aun si no podía recordarlo el tenerle ahí le hacía sentir una extraña sensación de control sobre una vida que escapaba de sus manos por completo ¿Había sido esto? Ace resultaba bastante fácil de manipular si solo se esforzaba un poco, también era inseguro y celoso, no gustaba de presentarlo a sus amigos eh incluso con Luffy había sido lo mismo pero con que insistiera apenas algo era suficiente para convencerle, seguro que si le pedía cualquier cosa se la daría, Ace estaba perdidamente enamorado de él, Sabo lo sabía y al parecer lo había sabido antes pero era una de esas cosas que había olvidado.

La situación ya no era la misma, ¿Qué le diría Ace si preguntaba acerca de ese tal Lucci? Era la primera persona que había recordado de su pasado y al parecer su relación había sido bastante íntima, le había besado y aquel hombre hablaba de casarse, entendía, en parte, porque Ace no se lo mencionara antes pero aun así quizá debía preguntarle. Era su vida y tenía derecho a saber de ella.

Soltando un suspiro se abrazó al cuerpo del pecoso, aspirando el olor de su piel mientras sentía los brazos del mayor rodearle de manera protectora pero laxa, Ace aun dormía pero aun en sueños su cuerpo se movía por si solo para protegerle, debía haber una razón por la que Ace no le contase esas cosas además de los celos. Ya en la mañana le preguntaría.

.

.

.

¿Las cosas pasan por un motivo? Posiblemente, aunque quizá de nuevo, todo sea casualidad.

Cuando Sabo despertó por la mañana Ace no estaba a su lado, un pequeño trozo de papel en la mesita de noche le habían indicado que volvería tarde, un trabajo de último minuto, no podía rechazarlo.

Levantarse, cepillarse el cabello, bajar las escaleras y preparar desayuno para uno, horrible rutina que no acababa de gustarle, en la institución mental no había oportunidad de estar a solas en ningún momento más que la noche y eso solo en ocasiones, de antes no podía recordar nada pero tenía la sensación de que la soledad nunca había sido una parte relevante de su vida.

 ** _Si deseo algo lo tomo, siempre ha sido así, Ace, te quiero a ti sabes…_**

Palabras pronunciadas por alguien más, en otra vida, no por él, sacudió la cabeza con tal fuerza que esta sonó con un ruidoso _"thud"_

Solo había tenido que levantar el rostro para notar que aquel sonido no provenía del interior de su cabeza si no del patio. El chiquillo en aquel momento sobándose una de sus rodillas le había hecho sonreír ¿Qué hacia Luffy ahí? ¿Y por qué no simplemente tocar a la puerta como una persona normal? Aunque aquel chico era todo menos normal, su presencia ahí sin embargo lograba calmarlo a la vez que le hacia sentir bien.

—¡Oe! — Abriendo la ventana que daba al patio llamo la atención del monito que le había observado cual si fuera un fantasma, como odiaba cuando Luffy le veía así, con el terror dibujado en toda la cara, no era una expresión que le sentase bien al chico. — ¿Qué haces ahí Lu? Da la vuelta, ya te abro la puerta del patio. — había llamado de esa manera también al hombre de sus sueños pero eso y esto eran dos cosas distintas.

—¿Ace no está en casa, verdad? — susurro Luffy, acercándose a la ventana nervioso.

—¿Y si lo estuviera habría alguna diferencia? ¿Pensabas jugarle una broma? —

 _"Eres cruel en ocasiones"_

Sabo ya no era esa persona, no recordaba quien había sido pero ya no era esa persona. —Ace no está. — dijo al final el rubio y era como si el color le hubiera vuelto a la cara a Luffy, curioso que no había notado lo pálido que estaba el chicuelo, suponía que no debía haber estado bromeando con eso cuando apenas unos días atrás el incidente con aquel viejo sombrero de paja había tenido lugar, la verdad era que ya que Ace no había hecho mención alguna al volver además de volver a subir la caja de cosas que Sabo había seleccionado al ático el rubio no le presto importancia fuera de un berrinche momentáneo por parte de su novio.

Tenía otras cosas por las que preocuparse esos días, invitaciones que entregar y lugares que visitar, incluso había pedido un pequeño permiso en el trabajo para poder organizar las cosas como era debido, una fiesta del tamaño que quería Ace no era cosa fácil, pero al menos los hermanos adoptivos de este habían sido lo suficientemente amables de ofrecerle toda la ayuda que pudieran necesitar, el padre adoptivo de todos ellos le había tratado con tal calidez como si ya perteneciera a esa curiosa familia, le había agradado en verdad, más que un despacho de investigación privada aquella oficina parecía una casa de locos, y Sabo sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba. Era agradable aun así.

Izo había sugerido una ceremonia budista tradicional y la idea le había agradado al rubio bastante, "de esa forma ambos usaremos vestido" la broma había hecho gruñir a Ace pero no tardaron demasiado en convencerle de que aceptara, siempre y cuando el banquete estuviera lleno de comida, y claro que lo estaría, ¡Con la cantidad de gente que había que invitar! Aquello le recordaba que aún no había tenido oportunidad de invitar a Koala y los chicos de la clínica, se preguntaba si Dragón tendría tiempo de asistir.

Abrió la puerta que daba al patio como lo había dicho, Luffy paso a sentarse en la mesa, más tranquilo aunque mirando en todas direcciones como buscando algo, pensaría acaso que el sombrero de Ace que se parecía al suyo seguía ahí.—Sabo, ¿Puedo preguntar algo? —

—¿Mmm? —

—¿Tu no has perdido algo? —

—¿Te refieres además de mi memoria? — intentó sonreír pero la seriedad en el rostro del menor le retuvo, no entendía a que iba la pregunta.

—Eso… quizá no lo sepas pero cuando me rescatarán había una caja de evidencia que después los policías se encargaron de devolver a los familiares de las víctimas, los asesinos suelen tomar recuerdos de sus víctimas, lo leí en un libro de policías una vez, Ace dijo que mi sombrero no estaba entre esas cosas. — las uñas del pequeño rascaban la plana superficie de la mesa de manera casi compulsiva mientras hablaba, no lo veía, no a él, su atención estaba fijada en algún punto perdido de la cocina donde ambos habían tomado asiento. — Ace dijo que me lo daría si lo encontraba…—

—¿Y alguna vez te ah mentido? —

La manera en que Sabo lo había cortado le había desconcentrado, Luffy parpadeo un par de veces en lo que las palabras de Sabo se registraban completamente —No…— hizo memoria para corroborar sus propias palabras. —Ace nunca me ah mentido. —

—Entonces deberías confiar un poco más en el ¿No crees? —

—Supongo que tienes razón, él fue quien me rescato, ¿También te rescato a ti Sabo? — había sido el turno de Sabo para parpadear con confusión, nunca habían hablado de ese tema antes, no entendía la lógica de Luffy para preguntar si también a él le había rescatado Ace, suponía que en cierta forma el que nunca se rindiera de encontrarlo lo había salvado de una vida sin saber quién era pero no del asesino en sí. — No exactamente, yo… escape… aunque no recuerdo mucho al respecto. —

—¿Escapaste? — los ojos de Luffy se abrieron cual platos. — ¿Entonces eras tú? — levantándose de su silla el menor le había tomado por los brazos para sostener su mirada por si acaso estaba mintiendo. — No debiste hacerlo Sabo, de verdad que no…— los labios del moreno se habían juntado hasta formar una línea perfecta. —No lo sabes…— no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

—¿No sé qué? —

—Me tengo que ir. —

Había salido casi corriendo, solo para regresar casi al instante por la misma puerta. —No le digas a Ace que eh estado aquí, solo… no se lo digas. —

—oh… ok…—

Y entonces se había ido, de verdad que las cosas parecían cada vez más confusas, quizá debiera preguntar a alguien un poco más experto, su cita mensual en la clínica de salud mental era esa semana, quizá aprovechara para llevar también las invitaciones de la boda.

.

.

.

—¿Que se supone que es esto? Es horrible, realmente tienes pésimo gusto Ace, ¿ni siquiera un reloj decente podías elegir? — la voz al otro lado del auricular iba cargada con burla y dolo, quería herirlo y lo lograba perfectamente, Ace se había pasado varias horas escogiendo aquel obsequio para el rubio que parecía haberle hablado por teléfono con el único propósito de humillarle.

—Lo… siento, iré a recogerlo en cuanto pueda... podemos cambiarlo por algo que te guste— la agradable risa le había hecho sonrojar, a pesar de que sabía que estaba riéndose de él solo escuchar a Sabo reír era verdaderamente hermoso.

—Ven a mi casa, quiero verte. — Solo escuchar aquellas palabras le ponía en las nubes, Sabo queriendo verle, que su sonrisa era la de un bobo era decir lo menos, ¿Por qué tenía que ser ese día precisamente?

—No puedo, tengo trabajo…—El silencio al otro lado de la línea no había sido buena señal. — ¿Sabo? — de nuevo más silencio, su amigo podía ser un poco cruel a veces. —Sabo, por favor… —

—Está bien Ace. — No estaba bien, definitivamente no estaba bien. —supongo que siempre puedo llamar a Lucci para pasar el rato. — golpe bajo, ya tenía que contenerse cada vez que veía al tipejo para no golpearlo cuando las cosas aun no estaban decididas, ahora que eran "prometidos" todo era aún peor.

—Sabo por favor…— los golpes en la puerta seguramente incluso el rubio los había podido escuchar. —Te llamaré después ¿Esta bien? —

—Mis padres quieren mandarme de nuevo al extranjero ¿sabes? Otros dos años sin verte de nuevo. — a pesar de todo podía escuchar la nostalgia y tristeza en la voz del rubio. Un nudo se había atascado en su propia garganta.

—Iré después del trabajo. — murmuro enseguida, no importaba lo que los demás pensaran, él conocía al verdadero Sabo, aquel que era dulce y considerado y cuyos caprichos siempre tenían una razón de ser, aquel que había sido su primer amigo y seguiría siendo el más importante en su vida sin importar lo que pasara.

Tras un silencio que parecía eterno aunque habían transcurrido apenas 40 segundos le llego la respuesta del rubio —Ok, te estaré esperando. — el sonido de la línea muerta después de eso le había parecido un funesto presagio.

Todo su turno en aquella maldita cantina llena de borrachos mal olientes le había parecido eterna después de eso.

Llegó a casa de su mejor amigo pasadas las 3AM, con malas excusas había sacado a los últimos clientes del lugar y corrido al lado de Sabo solo para encontrar las luces de aquella casona completamente apagadas, saltando la barda y evadiendo a los perros se había colado hasta la ventana del tercer piso que afortunadamente estaba abierta, en la cama, ya dormido Sabo lucia aún más arrebatador que nunca, Ace mordió sus propios labios, acariciando con la punta de los dedos aquellos de su amigo.

Quería besarle pero no se atrevería.

En la cómoda a un lado de la cama el reloj de cuero negro con la inscripción interna que leía "Sabo" descansaba sobre la cajita negra donde se lo había obsequiado, con algo de pesar le guardo en el bolsillo, ya buscaría un mejor regalo, más adecuado para alguien como Sabo.

El brillo azulado que lograra divisar de pronto en la obscuridad le había hecho sobresaltarse, una sonrisa adormilada dibujándose en los labios de su mejor amigo ¿Podía alguien ser más sensual que aquello? — Ace…— quería echarse encima suyo, suplicarle que dejara de tentarle de esa manera.

—Lo siento, no quería despertarte. —

—Mhhhhh. — aquel sonido mientras el rubio se estiraba le había hecho vibrar por completo, si tan solo no fuera tan cobarde…¿Qué pensaría Sabo de todo lo que querría hacerle? —ven, recuéstate conmigo…—

Su corazón se había acelerado, no había forma de que Sabo no supiera lo que provocaba en él, aun así se había recostado a su lado, quitándose los zapatos y sintiendo al menor acomodarse cerca de su cuerpo el aliento de aquel sobre su cuello le volvía loco. —ngh… apestas a cigarro Ace, no me gusta tu trabajo. —

—Lo siento. —

—Está bien, no volveré a verte por un tiempo. —

—¿Esta decidido ya? — le sintió asentir y abrazarse aún más fuerte a él, correspondiendo aquel abrazo coloco un pequeño beso en el cabello de su amigo.

—Tienes que seguir tu sueño Ace, tienes que ser feliz tu por los dos. — ¿Cómo decirle que no podía ser feliz si no estaba a su lado?

Como decir tantas cosas… —Siempre podrías venir a vivir conmigo Sabo, huir de este lugar, de todo…—

La risa sin humor que escapara de la garganta del rubio le había hecho callar. —¿A tu apartamento de dos habitaciones con la vieja bruja de tu tía y sus nueve hermanos? —

—Dadán no es tan mala una vez que te acostumbras a ella. —

—Preferiría vivir en la basura. —

Ace sabía que hablaba enserio, apretándose a su amigo como si de esa manera pudiera impedir que se marchara dejo que unos instantes pasaran en silencio. —Un día, cuando tenga dinero suficiente te comprare una casa aún más grande que esta. — de nuevo una pequeña risa le había contestado, burlesca pero mucho más cálida, le gustaba tanto escuchar a Sabo reír.

—No es necesario algo tan grande, 4 habitaciones y un estudio deberían ser más que suficiente, y uno mocosos para hacer juego a una casa tan grande. —

.

.

.

Levantando su sombrero Ace abrió los ojos lentamente, se había quedado dormido en medio del trabajo, claro que lo haría pasar por un ataque de narcolepsia, aunque el sueño que acababa de tener le decía, claramente, que no había sido eso, cuando sufría ataques no tenía sueños.

Tomo la pequeña cámara de video que mantenía sobre la guantera. La persona a la que estaba vigilando seguía donde estaba y a juzgar por las cintas de seguridad no había hecho nada interesante.

Soltando un bostezo se acomodó la gabardina para subir el borde de ella hasta cubrir sus orejas, aquel lugar entre las montañas podía resultar bastante frio y pocas personas le frecuentaban, el café que había puesto en el portavasos del auto ya estaba frio pero aun así le dio un par de tragos, como preferiría estar en casa con su futuro esposo ahora que estaba seguro que nadie se lo quitaría de nuevo.

Sacando el celular de su gabardina busco entre los contactos aquel que necesitaba antes de componer un rápido mensaje.

 _Para: Gato necio_

 _Aun no hay novedades._

 _Seguimos con las búsquedas en el radio del último avistamiento, el presupuesto se acaba._

 _¿Debemos continuar la búsqueda?_

No habían sido más de 40 segundos antes de que su celular vibrara con la notificación de mensaje nuevo, la pantalla brillaba con la leyenda

 **1 Mensaje: Gato necio.**

Tocando la pantalla soltó un pequeño suspiro, "sigan buscándolo" y Ace pensaba que él era necio.

.

.

.

Continuara.

* * *

Y bueno, ¿Que piensan de esta historia hasta ahora? A veces no estoy segura de estaría llevando bien... cualquier comentario es agradecido~


End file.
